In spite of improved treatments for certain forms of cancer, it is still a leading cause of death in the United States. Since the chance for complete remission of cancer is, in most cases, greatly enhanced by early diagnosis, it is very desirable that physicians be able to detect cancers before a substantial tumor develops. However, the development of methods that permit rapid and accurate detection of many forms of cancers continues to challenge the medical community. One such illustrative form of cancer is prostate cancer.
Prostate cancer is the most common cancer in men with an estimated 317,000 cases in 1996 in the United States. It is the second leading cause of death among men who die from neoplasia with an estimated 40,000 deaths per year. Prompt detection and treatment is needed to limit mortality caused by prostate cancer.